


And the color of innocence I'll sprinkle red

by AizawaDontSwallow



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaDontSwallow/pseuds/AizawaDontSwallow
Summary: Майлз серьезно болен, но абсолютно не хочет лечиться, хороня себя в груде красно-белых лепестков.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Kudos: 5





	And the color of innocence I'll sprinkle red

Первый лепесток появился, когда Майлз решился заговорить с ним. Эдди, или, как он представился, Рыжик, был невероятно приятным парнем, то и дело отводящим глаза и пытавшимся показать фокус с картой. Мэйтленд подхватил мягкий лепесток, сорвавшийся с его губ, и посмотрел на тонкую паутинку крови, расползающуюся по нему. Внутри все сжало от сладкого осознания того, что это было. Ох, сколько книг он перечитал в юности, мечтая о такой же пылкой, но драматичной любви! И вот теперь он влюблен в человека, с которым говорил только один раз, и это уже дало свои плоды. Майлз осторожно положил лепесток между страниц книги по философии, не переставая мягко улыбаться. Все-таки люди были неправы, он умеет чувствовать, он может любить!  
Болезнь явно скакнула вверх сильнее, когда они вместе с Рыжиком оказались в одном танце. Майлз двигался развязно, то и дело ведя плечами и полностью наслаждаясь музыкой, в то время как Рыжик пытался неуклюже повторить эти движения, все время скатываясь в смех. Они были изрядно пьяны, и именно помогло Мэйтленду избежать вопросов: лепестками был усыпан весь пол под ними, но это не мешало ему продолжать кружиться в танце, прижиматься, стараться подойти как можно теснее. Горло жгли мягкие, но твердые лепестки, легкие саднили, но Майлз продолжал смеяться, чувствуя, как счастье затапливает его. Рыжик ушел тогда домой далеко за утро, и Мэйтленд с тихим вздохом плюхнулся на диван. Он ничего не заметил, и это главное. Но к сожалению заметила Агата…  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним! — Девушка толкнула улыбающегося Майлза в плечо, заставляя его отвлечься от недавней фотографии с Рыжиком, которую сделал очередной гнусный репортер, но дальше дома Мэйтлендов она не ушла. — Майлз, ханахаки — это очень, очень серьезная болезнь. Возможно пару поцелуев если не вылечат ее, то хотя бы замедлят распространение. У тебя уже вся комната в лепестках!  
— Эх, дорогая моя Агата…- Майлз поставил рамку на полку, и улыбка вмиг стала задумчивой и грустной. — Я не хочу заставлять Рыжика целовать меня просто потому, что я болен. Этот поцелуй не поможет мне, ведь я знаю, что он ненастоящий. Мне нравится любить, дорогая. Позволь мне насладиться этим сполна.  
В любой другой случай Агата бы согласилась, что не стоит лезть в жизнь Майлза, все-таки он редко находил что-то, что бередило бы душу, но в этот раз это всерьез касалось его жизни. Рыжик, как назло, перестал появляться на любых приемах и вечеринках, а Мэйтленд очень скучал. И это превращало любую вечеринку в цветочный карнавал! Благо, еще никто не понял, кто именно из Золотой молодежи болен этой красивой, но редкой болезнью.  
Дом Эдди был не так уж и далеко от дома Майлза, но не сказать, что близко. Агата без какого-либо намека на стеснение три раза постучала, даже не надеясь на ответ. Наверняка Рыжик был на работе или занят какими-то важными делами. В конце концов, на улице вечерело, и он мог выпивать в каком-нибудь элитном баре. Но дверь слегка приоткрылась, и из проема показалась рыжая макушка.  
— Ох, Агата. Добрый вечер. Что-то произошло, что Вы так резко решили навестить меня?  
— Боюсь, что да, и это очень важно. Это касается Майлза. Позвольте мне войти.  
Мужчина поколебался, но все-таки открыл дверь, старательно не глядя на Агату. Девушка уверенно шагнула внутрь, но замерла, даже не чувствуя, как за ней закрыли дверь. Вся прихожая была усыпана синими, яркими лепестками, кое-где с еще не запекшейся кровью, и это было…красиво. Почти как у Майлза, который каждое утро просыпается в цветах, но гораздо больше. Словно Рыжик плачет этими лепестками.  
— Так что там с Майлзом? — Осторожно спросил Эдди, все еще не глядя на девушку. Он чувствовал обжигающий стыд. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Майлз, он…он болен! — Вновь вернула свою решимость Агата, прожигая Рыжика взглядом. — Вашей болезнью. Ханахаки.  
Рыжик округлил глаза, невольно оглядываясь. Его губы побелели, но он все же смог заставить себя говорить:  
— А цвет…  
— Белый, да. Ваш, Рыжик. Я вас умоляю, я знаю, кому принадлежит синий. Прошу, поторопитесь.  
Рыжик молча кивнул, хватая с вешалки куртку и накидывая на плечи. Когда они оба пулей вылетели из дома, Агата покачала головой.  
— Я с вами не пойду. Это ваш разговор. Вы оба его слишком сильно ждали.  
сегодня  
Эдди прикусил губу, но кивнул, быстрым шагом двинувшись в сторону поместья Мэйтлендов, даже не думая использовать машину. Перед глазами слишком плыло.  
Дверь в поместье ему открыла миссис Мэйтленд. Она оглядела его с ног до головы, собираясь уже задать вопросы, но тут ветер подхватил ярко-синий лепесток с его волос, и она без вопросов отошла в сторону с легкой улыбкой.  
— Комната Майлза на втором этаже, третья дверь на запад. Только умоляю, стучитесь. Он очень боится внезапных вторжений.  
Рыжик кивнул и осторожно поднялся по винтажной лестнице. Дверь в комнату Майлза была из темного, массивного дерева, и так сильно не подходила самому Мэйтленду, что мужчина аж передернул плечами.  
Собравшись и выдохнув, Рыжик осторожно постучал костяшками пальцев.  
— Майлз, это я. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Майлз за дверью резко подскочил с кровати, пытаясь смести лепестки ногой с пола, но их количество явно превышало все углы. Чертова Агата, наверняка именно она разболтала! На глаза уже наворачивались слезы от возможного отказа, но держать человека, по которому ты так скучал, за дверью, тоже особенно не хотелось. Вытерев выступившие слезы, Майлз улыбнулся своему отражению и открыл дверь, старательно не глядя на Рыжика.  
— Что случилось, дорогуша? Признаться честно, я сегодня не планировал принимать гостей, я нашел свой томик Байрона на полке, решил посвятить вечер чтению.  
— Я люблю Вас. — С порога выдал Рыжик, и Майлз схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы не навернуться в кучу лепестков за своей спиной.  
— О, нет, Вы не любите меня. Агата сказала Вам, что я болен, и Ваше большое сердце решило помочь мне. Я справляюсь, правда, душечка. Не стоит идти на такие жертвы.  
— Майлз, Боже правый, посмотрите на меня. — Мэйтленд, немного помешкав, все же поднял глаза и столкнулся взглядом с Рыжиком, который молча протянул ему лепесток синего цвета. — Я люблю Вас. — Повторил он, и Майлз почувствовал, как защипало глаза. — Я подумал, что если перестану видеть Вас, то это пройдет. Но сердце так скучало по Вам, что я превратил свой дом в рассадник.  
— О боже, проходите! — Мэйтленд осторожно втащил Рыжика в комнату и запер дверь. — Я…не надеялся на такой исход событий, дорогуша. Я не мог мечтать…  
— Вы позволите? — Рыжик мягко приподнял подбородок Майлза, осматривая ярко-красные покусанные губы.  
— Ты. Нам пора перейти на ты. Я позволю. — Почти прошептал Мэйтленд и потянулся первым. Губы Майлза были такими же мягкими, как лепестки. Слегка припухшие от постоянного покусывания, они так идеально сочетались с тонкими, гладкими губами Рыжика, что они не могли оторваться друг от друга минут пять. Когда же миссис Мэйтленд постучала в дверь и спросила, все ли в порядке, оба с отдышкой рассмеялись, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, мы оба будем живы.  
— И счастливы.  
— Надо позвонить Агате с благодарностью. — Рыжик хмыкнул, робко обнимая Майлза, и тот с готовностью положил голову на плечо.  
— У нас сегодня будет вечеринка у нее дома. Можем поблагодарить лично. Ты ведь будешь там?  
— Ну разумеется.


End file.
